


Master

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Roleplay, but the plot is just useless rambling for 2k words, food play(?), jdjfdjfjdgdj, jihoon calls daniel master and sir, like the story goes from 0 to 100 within the first 2 minutes, mfmmgmfgjfgdf, proceed with so much caution, uuhhhh spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel comes home on the night of Jihoon and his two-year anniversary and instead of the nice dinner and round of PUBG he was expecting, Jihoon greets him wearing a frilly maid dress and a pair of thigh highs.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jihoonsgaybf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonsgaybf/gifts).



> my dear buddy pal @Jihoonsgaybf on twitter requested for this for our friendship anniversary!! uwu SO HAPPY 69 DAYS OF FRIENDSHIP, NERD!!! Even though this is late and actually now our 72nd day of friendship………. THIS WAS MEANT FOR OUR 69TH OKAy im sorry /cries im such a horrible friend fjdfdjghdjfhgdjf and we had so much time to work on our presents but I chose to start writing the same week I started interning gjjgjfjgj o<-< not to mention im a bitch who just loves to take naps  
> I don’t DESERVE U :’((
> 
> I HOPE THAT U ENJOY THIS!!!!!!! <333 IDK u told me that u were down for anything sexy as long as jihoon was wearing the maid dress and getting fucked jsdjfsd I _think_ I kept things pretty mild ? but… FkdsFHJGJFghFJF IDK
> 
> anyway I hope that all of u, readers, enjoy this as well >:) and if this sucks then,,,,,, welp! Sorry in advance! :D /finger guns at u

Daniel expects that when he comes home for his and Jihoon’s two-year anniversary, they’ll have a nice homemade dinner.

 

Because that is exactly what the younger texts him halfway through his work day.

 

He’s excited—immensely so—for two specific reasons:

 

One, is because Jihoon is a pretty good cook.

 

It wasn’t always like that though, Daniel recalls with a grimace. The younger had only improved sometime into their third year of dating after Daniel grew the balls to tell him his cooking tasted like shit. The outcome had been both a hard punch to the stomach and a week worth of silence, but in the end, Daniel decides it was worth it. Jihoon’s cooking skills improved by a margin and his short-lived anger doesn’t matter anymore because they’re married now! So not only does Daniel have the man of his dreams, but the man of his dreams can _also_ make a pretty mean lasagna (amongst other things, of course).

 

Second, is probably what Daniel is mostly excited about. Because usually what comes _after_ their said homemade dinner and long night of _whatever else Jihoon has planned for them_ , is sex.

 

It’s no secret to anyone (especially their neighbors) that Daniel and Jihoon have a pretty healthy sex life. Coincidentally, that is also how the both of them met, and Daniel smiles to himself remembering how pretty Jihoon looked that night at the bar. It had only taken a bit of flirting and lighthearted banter before the younger pulled him into the bathroom, lock the door behind them, and let Daniel fuck him against the long, horizontal mirror until his legs gave out.

 

But that’s a story for another time.

 

Daniel arrives at their shared apartment at around 9PM holding a box of overpriced chocolates and a massive stuffed teddy bear in his hands. He knows from experience that Jihoon favors chocolates over flowers because the younger prefers things that he can shove down his throat rather than things he can only look at, and the teddy bear is mostly because Daniel thinks Jihoon would look adorable sleeping with it (but Jihoon has always had a thing for stuffed animals so he hopes that he’s in the clear).

 

Daniel fishes his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, stepping inside and wondering what else Jihoon has in store for him tonight.

 

He considers that maybe after their dinner, they’ll take a shower together, and when their shower turns into sex, they’ll take it to the bedroom and finish it up there. Then when that’s done, they’ll have to take a shower _again_ and maybe then they’ll head into their living room to play a few rounds of PUBG, passing the Xbox controller between one another after every elimination.

 

When the servers die, Daniel thinks that they’ll probably switch over to the only split screen game they own thanks to Minhyun and his incompetence when it comes to buying anything electronic: Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. It's a stupid game, and even more so weeby. But after playing it for a while, the pair secretly began to find the multiplayer fighting game quite enjoyable... probably only because there's a feature that keeps track of loss and win streaks, which makes things a bit more competitive. And with it, they make bets, usually deciding that loser has to give the winner a blow job.

 

But Jihoon always wins because apparently, he has a ‘habit’ of grinding his ass into Daniel’s lap when the elder suddenly has the upper hand, which is _more than distracting_ since Jihoon also likes to walk around the apartment wearing nothing but a thin shirt and his underwear _._ But that doesn’t really matter. Daniel isn’t a sore loser (like Jihoon) and he actually quite enjoys sucking Jihoon’s dick because then he gets to watch the younger fall apart completely; small hips jerking in Daniel’s grasp as he whines all high pitched and desperate, begging Daniel that he wants to cum—which is quite the turn on considering how bossy and assertive Jihoon usually is.

 

It’s funny now that Daniel thinks about it. Even though Jihoon is more domineering in personality and practically has the elder wrapped around his pinky finger, Jihoon loves to take on the submissive. But Daniel definitely does not mind at all. Rather, he loves making the younger squirm underneath him; breathless and needy, trembling until he goes limp in Daniel’s arms after egging on the elder with flirty, little taunts and snarky remarks.

 

But Jihoon once told him that he’s 100% sure he could overpower Daniel and switch their positions someday… even though the younger doesn’t really plan to do it… _Daniel thinks._

 

The notion is still there however, and that kinda puts their power dynamic into perspective.

 

But alas, he digresses.

 

Daniel kicks off his shoes, and instantly upon doing so, his mouth begins to water smelling whatever Jihoon has prepared for him tonight.

 

He walks into their kitchen, announcing, “Jihoon, I’m home,” only to find nothing there except for a delicious looking pasta and a few side dishes set out on the table.

 

He can’t really see around the big stuffed animal in his arms, so when he hears a gasp somewhere next to him and a familiar voice coo, _“Is this for me?”_ Daniel finds himself a bit surprised.

 

But that _bit_ of surprise turns into _a lot_ of surprise when the elder finally takes a look at Jihoon.

 

He’s thankful that the younger takes the presents from his hands, because at that moment, Daniel’s arms drop uselessly to his sides and his brain practically short circuits—not even processing a single word Jihoon says when he turns the box of chocolates in his hands, stating, “Not a big fan of the fruit filled ones, but I’ll let you off the hook since this bear is kinda cute.”

 

With a cheeky hum and a smug grin, Jihoon stalks over to the sofa to drop his presents off.

 

And Daniel watches him do so, unblinking, as he scans Jihoon’s form up and down.

 

He feels his stomach coil with a burning heat and his heart comes to a halt when he traces over Jihoon’s legs, now clad in a pair of white thigh highs that cut off just barely under the frilly black skirt to his maid dress, showing off a sliver of smooth, tanned skin that Daniel has to fight the urge to run his hands all over.

 

Jihoon looks dainty, and he plays the character by turning away bashfully and flattening the front of his skirt down as the elder continues to gaze at him.

 

A white apron detailed with red trimming squeezes at his waist and makes him look especially small—even more so when put in comparison to how large the bow tied behind his back is, and how snug the top of his dress fits in respect to his skirt. A lace headband rests delicately in his hair with another red ribbon hanging loosely around his neck with the strings tied into a bow and falling against his exposed collar bones.

 

The entire look has Daniel’s eyes darkening, and his tongue subconsciously darts out to lick his dry lips.

 

  _Jihoon has him exactly where he wants him._

 

Last year on their anniversary, Daniel remembers Jihoon had done something similar, surprising him at home in bed, wearing nothing but a garner wrapped tightly around his plump thigh and a pair of rabbit ears poking out of his hair. The sight was almost enough to make Daniel cum instantly; Jihoon with his face pressed into their mattress, his hips raised and quivering with his pretty pink cock leaking onto their sheets. Broken moans filled the room, sounding over the loud hum from the rabbit tailed vibrator sticking out of his ass, and instantly upon seeing the elder, Jihoon begged to be taken already. And he was more than willing to comply.

 

So, Daniel knows that he shouldn’t be _too_ surprised by the maid dress, but somehow, he finds that he still is (and he quietly thinks to himself that this is better than last year’s anniversary gift).

 

“What’s this?” Daniel asks Jihoon anyway.

 

He watches with wide eyes as Jihoon walks up to him and takes him by the hand, leading Daniel over to sit at the table in front of all the food he’s made.

 

Jihoon seats himself on his lap and positions his legs at Daniel’s sides, straddling him. “It’s your anniversary gift, master,” Jihoon whispers that last part with a sly grin spreading across his red lips. And Daniel feels all the remaining blood in his brain pool straight to his cock.

 

“Master?” The elder repeats, his throat gone dry and his voice deep.

 

Jihoon nods innocently, but his eyes gleam absolutely relishing in how flustered the name makes Daniel. He smirks knowing that for now, he’s got a leash wound tightly around the elder, and he uses it to his advantage, riling him up even farther. “Tonight, I get to serve you,” He explains, planting a kiss to Daniel’s lips and snickering when he tries to chase after him. “I want to please you, sir, and I’ll do anything you say.”

 

“Anything?”

 

Jihoon nods again. “ _Anything._ I’ll be a good maid,” He tells the other in a small voice, timidly falling into his character, “I’ll follow your orders very well, I promise.”

 

At this, Daniel guides the younger down by the chin to give him another kiss, and the younger excitedly obeys. He swipes his tongue at the seam of Jihoon’s mouth and nips gently at the skin there, making the younger gasp and shiver, parting his mouth even wider for more.

 

But unexpectedly, the kiss stops there and Jihoon looks at Daniel questioningly.

 

“Jihoon, you’ve never done anything I’ve said in the past, how am I supposed to believe that now?” He chuckles.

 

Jihoon’s eyebrow twitches in irritation and he breaks role, shoving Daniel on the shoulder and crossing his arms defiantly. He gives the elder a half-offended frown, _“Shut up!_ This is a one-time deal, asshole,” Jihoon snaps, “I can just leave you here, blue balled at the dinner table if you preferred that instead.”

 

Daniel laughs when the younger’s frown deepens, finding the other’s annoyance rather cute. “I’ll take advantage of it for now, I suppose,” Daniel smirks, which Jihoon replies to with loud huff. He then offers his hand to the younger, palm up. “Lube,” Daniel demands.

 

Jihoon’s mouth drops open. “Already?? But you haven’t even eaten the dinner I made yet—”

 

Suddenly, Daniel smacks Jihoon’s cloth-clad thigh and the sensation makes the younger yelp, jolting in his lap with his eyes blown wide. “Is that any way to talk to your master?” Daniel asks sternly, “I thought you said you’d follow my orders.”

 

Jihoon shivers and his eyes fall downcast, adverting his gaze from Daniel’s reprimanding stare as a blush crawls up to his cheeks. He swallows before murmuring out a soft, “N-No, sir. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re forgiven,” Daniel smiles, offering his hand again. “Now, give me the lube because I won’t ask again.”

 

He watches Jihoon’s eyes widen, darkening at the thought of being taken dry. But the younger probably thinks that he should play it safe, because he obediently takes the small bottle from his apron pocket, placing it into Daniel’s palm.

 

“Good,” Daniel praises him.

 

He feels the younger shift in his lap now, anxiously waiting for his next order. And a sense of power flares in Daniel’s chest seeing the other acting like this, his cock twitching to life in the confinement of his pants, realizing how in control he is right now.

 

“My hands are going to be busy,” Daniel states lowly, “So I’ll need you to feed me.”

 

Jihoon visibly gulps and replies in a whisper, “Yes, sir,” before turning around and taking the small bowl in his grasp.

 

At the same time, Daniel leisurely slides his hands up Jihoon’s sock-clad thighs, pulling him closer onto his lap until his palms rest on the skin underneath the frills of Jihoon’s skirt.

 

Jihoon gasps lightly and breaks into goosebumps when Daniel moves his hands to the curve of his ass and squeezes gently. He gives the younger a smirk, quirking his eyebrow and asking, “No underwear?”

 

Jihoon bites his bottom lip and his cheeks boil when he quietly admits, “No.”

 

Daniel hums.

 

He hears the younger suck in a sharp breath, trembling when Daniel pulls apart his ass cheeks from underneath his dress, the fabric rustling with his movement as Jihoon rises up a little so that Daniel can run a finger slowly down his crack.

 

Daniel smiles when Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut, grip tightening on the bowl in his hands as Daniel repeats his ministrations, momentarily letting his index finger catch on the younger’s puckered hole.

 

At the sensation, Jihoon arches his back slightly, pressing his rear into Daniel’s hands eagerly. His breath stutters through his parted, cherry lips, and he lets out a soft whine, but the sound cuts off when Daniel firmly reminds him, “Aren’t you supposed to be feeding me?”

 

Jihoon jolts upon hearing the cue. He straightens up, gulping, “Y-Yes, m-master, I’m sorry.” before taking a spoonful of the pasta he’s made and guiding it into the elder’s mouth as carefully as he can.

 

Daniel chews in thought for a few moments. But soon enough, he smiles at the other, telling him, “That tastes really good, Jihoon.”

 

The younger flushes at the sincere compliment and gives him a flustered grin, “Really?”

 

“Yes, it’s delicious. Can I have more?”

 

Jihoon nods.

 

As Jihoon continues to feed Daniel, the elder uncaps the bottle Jihoon had given to him and begins to coat his fingers with lube. He can’t really see what he’s doing since his hands are buried underneath the layered frills of Jihoon’s maid dress, but when he feels as though his fingers are wet enough, he holds Jihoon open with his dry hand and smooths his middle finger over the younger’s rim, not yet penetrating.

 

Jihoon promptly chokes and drops the spoon he is holding back into the bowl. Shudders wrack through his body and he squeezes his eyes shut, digging his teeth into his lower lip and curving his back deeper.

 

“Is this what you want?” Daniel asks slowly, rubbing his finger against Jihoon’s twitching hole.

 

Jihoon subconsciously tries to rut back to try and get Daniel’s finger inside of him, but the grip on his butt tightens and locks him in place.

 

“You have to answer me, Jihoon,” Daniel commands. At this, Jihoon whines softly, turning redder by the second.

 

Seeing the other so willing and compliant has Daniel half hard already. He almost moans and his dick throbs when Jihoon looks at him through dark, squinted eyes, barely managing to gasp out a breathless, “Y-Yes, m-master, please. I-I want you t-to touch me.”

 

Hearing the eager response, Daniel smiles. “I will since you asked so very nicely. But first, you have to continue feeding me,” He instructs.

 

Jihoon gapes with his eyes widening. But his shock is short lived when Daniel starts to swirl his finger around his rim and Jihoon is wracked with another wave of shivers, his bottom half trembling in anticipation. He whimpers, “A-Are you b-being serious?” He bites his lip and groans when Daniel leisurely presses only the tip of his finger inside of him. “Y-You expect me t-t-to feed you… w-while—”

 

“Are you disobeying me?” Daniel asks with a disappointed hum.

 

When Daniel retracts his finger, Jihoon practically sobs, desperately pushing back and trying to chase after it. “N-No please, no. I’m sorry, I-I’ll do it, s-sir, please d-don’t stop.”

 

“That’s more like it,” He smiles.

 

Daniel places his finger against Jihoon’s hole again, feeling the muscle flex and quiver under his touch. The heat in his stomach burns even warmer when Jihoon lets out another breathless gasp as he fumbles with the spoon in his hand, trying to scoop up some of the pasta.

 

“Look at you shake and I haven’t even properly touched you yet,” Daniel chuckles as Jihoon struggles with this simple task.

 

He watches as Jihoon’s cheeks redden and the younger visibly swallows, looking away in embarrassment. After a few more tries and even more of Daniel’s distracting probing, the younger is finally able to get something onto his spoon and he carefully guides the utensil into Daniel’s waiting mouth.

 

“Mmm, that’s so good, Jihoonie,” The elder sighs, slipping his lubed finger halfway up Jihoon’s ass.

 

The younger gasps, eyes fluttering shut as he spreads his legs wider. When Daniel stops however, Jihoon lets out a frustrated cry and begs, “P-Please, I-I need more, I-I did what y-you asked, Daniel I— _A-Ah!_ ”

 

Daniel shoves the rest of his finger inside of Jihoon’s tight warmth and immediately begins to hook at his walls, thrusting in as deep as he can.

 

Jihoon quivers and groans, pushing back against Daniel’s hand and jerking his hips ever so slightly to offset the strange intrusion. It’s only a few moments afterwards when Jihoon is panting and ready for a second, and soon, Daniel rests his index finger at the edge of Jihoon’s rim.

 

The younger squirms in Daniel’s hold, desperate to get more inside of him and subconsciously clenching on the only finger Daniel has up his ass, as if trying to suck him in. But instead of giving the younger what he wants, Daniel just smooths his second finger against his skin, pushing barely past Jihoon’s rim.

 

His actions still and his grip tightens on Jihoon’s butt, forcing him still as well.

 

“Wh-Why?” Jihoon whines, lips trembling and shooting Daniel a glassy-eyed look that sparks another wave of arousal in the elder’s gut.

 

“I never told you to stop feeding me,” He states lowly.

 

Huffing and shooting Daniel an irritated pout, Jihoon manages to scoop another serving onto his spoon and feeds it to Daniel. Instantly upon doing so, Jihoon is rewarded with a second finger.

 

The stretch hurts a bit this time, and Jihoon winces, screwing his eyes shut and letting the utensil fall from his hand. His body quivers and he angles his hips, trying to sit on the digit a bit more comfortably while at the same time giving Daniel a better angle to reach deeper inside of him.

 

Daniel takes note of this and slows his ministrations, carefully thrusting his fingers into Jihoon’s tightness a few times before slowly scissoring him open, running the pads of his fingers against Jihoon’s smooth, silky walls until he’s a quaking mess.

 

Quickly enough, pain turns into pleasure and Jihoon is breathing heavily from his wet lips, grinding his ass back down in time with Daniel’s movements and moaning whenever Daniel barely manages to hit his sweet spot.

 

This continues for a while, and it gets to the point where Daniel’s has to keep a strong grip on Jihoon’s ass to keep him from riding himself on his fingers. Daniel instructs Jihoon to put the bowl back onto the table, but lost in bliss, the younger misses the edge by a margin and the bowl clatters onto the ground over the sound of Daniel’s fingers squelching wetly inside of him.

 

The elder clucks his tongue in disapproval, “You made a mess, Jihoonie.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, m-mast— _a-ah,”_ He gasps, voice labored with pants and mewls as he collapses forward, pressing flush against Daniel’s chest. When the elder barely brushes against his prostate again, Jihoon chokes out a low groan and gyrates his hips down on Daniel’s fingers again, trying to chase the sensation. But when he doesn’t relent, Jihoon resorts to begging, burying his face into Daniel’s shoulder and sobbing, “I-I’ll c-clean it later, I promise—J-Just, Niel, pl-please…”

 

At this point, Daniel is completely hard.

 

When Jihoon grinds down on him again trying to get his fingers deeper, his hips unconsciously buck up into the other’s erection and the younger lets out a loud, needy whine, practically drooling into Daniel’s work shirt now, grip twisting at the fabric and trying to find purchase.

 

Using the hand not currently fingering Jihoon open, Daniel trails up the younger’s sock-clad thigh and begins to palm him through his frilly skirt, eliciting a broken moan from the other’s lips, which Daniel swallows in a sloppy kiss.

 

He runs his tongue across the seam of Jihoon’s mouth, which the younger responds to by parting his lips wider, eagerly.

 

Jihoon’s tongue meets Daniel’s and he shudders, pressing back and gasping when Daniel begins to suck on the muscle. Jihoon’s dick twitches and Daniel snaps up, biting down on Jihoon’s plump bottom lip and letting his teeth catch on the skin when he breaks away, leaving a trail of saliva seeping from the corners of the younger’s mouth.

 

Wet lips smack loudly against one another, teeth clashing as small gasps and groans fill the air. Daniel takes this time to bury his hand under the hem of Jihoon’s skirt again, and the younger jolts, opening his mouth in a silent scream when Daniel’s long fingers finally curl around his aching cock.

 

Jihoon chokes out garbled _“A-Ah’s”_ and his hips stutter forward, jerking into Daniel’s grip when the other smooths his thumb over his sensitive tip, smearing the bit of precum gathered there and digging his nail into the slit.

 

“O-Oh my g-g-” Jihoon blubbers incoherently, unsure if whether he should thrust forward into Daniel’s warm hand or grind back into the fingers still digging into his ass.

 

Daniel gives the younger a few shallow pumps before sliding his fist down the entirety of Jihoon’s length, leaving Jihoon quaking and drooling in his grasp. It’s then that he suddenly he feels a tight, silicone object at the base of the younger’s cock, and Daniel hums curiously, trailing his finger up and down the thick vein on the underside of Jihoon’s dick, making the organ kick and Jihoon sob. He stops at his base again and taps on the toy, commenting, “What’s this, Jihoonie? A ring?”

 

Jihoon isn’t coherent and doesn’t respond, only mewling and twitching his hips madly, chasing his high before Daniel retracts his fingers from his ass. At the sudden emptiness, Jihoon whimpers and he answers, voice choked and thin, “Y-Yes, Niel, it’s a r-ring. I-I have to please you a-and you always m-make me c-cum too fast I— _ah!”_ Jihoon gasps when Daniel’s grip suddenly tightens at the tip of his cock, pressing firmly into his sensitive slit again and stroking quickly until his fist rests at his base yet again.

 

At the sensation, the younger cries out, hips unconsciously bucking into Daniel’s hand.

 

“Keep speaking, Jihoon,” Daniel reminds him.

 

With a gulp, Jihoon stutters, “S-Since you’re my m-master, y-you have to decide when I-I’m allowed to cum.”

 

At that, Daniel outright groans, his dick throbbing hard and painfully in his pants now. He removes his hands from underneath the younger’s skirt and says, “Stand up,” which the younger does so on wobbly legs.

 

Jihoon bows his head bashfully when Daniel stands up as well, his tall figure looming over Jihoon’s shorter one and looking him over.

 

Red blotches the younger’s cheeks and chest, and his skin glows with the thin layer of sweat. His shoulders shake with how fast he’s sucking in air, and he jolts when Daniel suddenly commands, “Lift up your skirt, Jihoonie. I want to see you.”

 

Timidly, Jihoon grasps at the hem of his frilly maid dress, lifting it slowly until his entire bottom half is exposed.

 

The younger hiccups when his bare cock meets the cool air of the kitchen, and Daniel’s mouth waters, drinking in the sight before him.

 

He walks circles around the other as Jihoon whimpers needily under his breath, knees bumping together and his thighs shaking violently, struggling to hold himself upright after being fingered open only moments ago. The thigh highs he wears squeezes at the plump flesh of his legs, and his dick presses up into the lace of his skirt, red and leaking from the tip as much as the ring choking his base will allow.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Daniel says and brushes his fingers against the younger’s cheekbone.

 

Jihoon gulps. His hands and shoulders tremble as he tries to keep his skirt up. “Th-Thank you, master.”

 

“How badly do you want to please me?” He whispers.

 

“V-Very badly, s-sir,” Jihoon replies, voice pinched and soft.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Y-Yes p-please,” The younger breathes, squirming under his master’s gaze. “I-I want that so much.”

 

“Hands on the table,” Daniel instructs.

 

Quickly, Jihoon bends over the dining table and lays flat against the wood, pressing his palms against the surface and sticking his bum out for Daniel.

 

Daniel smiles and takes the younger’s skirts, lifting them and bunching the fabric at his waist to expose Jihoon’s round, pert bottom; the younger gasping when Daniel smooths his hand over one of his ass cheeks, pulling it to reveal his wet, fluttering hole.

 

Daniel has to bite back a moan, imagining himself buried in Jihoon’s tight ass and pounding into the little maid against the hard table. He imagines how Jihoon’s sock-clad thighs would spasm with every thrust, and how his dress would scrunch up and tear over how firmly Daniel would have to hold onto the fabric to keep Jihoon in place as he willingly lets himself be filled by the elder over and over again.

 

But Daniel finds his self-control again and decides that he’ll take his time. Reduce Jihoon into a trembling mess, dragging this out for as long as he can while the younger is being so compliant for him.

 

Suddenly, Daniel slaps Jihoon’s ass and the younger chokes out a yelp, rising up on his toes and positioning his knees wider apart.

 

“Keep your skirts up for me,” Daniel commands, and Jihoon instantly reaches behind him, holding the silky fabric at his waist.

 

“So eager to please your master,” Daniel chuckles airily, crouching down on one knee so that he’s eye level with Jihoon’s ass. He takes each side and presses his hands into the plushy orbs, kneading the skin between his fingers and relishing in the high pitched mewls Jihoon makes from over the table top. “ _Obedient…_ Willing to let me to anything I want, isn’t that right, Jihoonie?”

 

“Y-Yes, sir,” Jihoon whispers, slightly pressing back into Daniel’s hands.

 

The action, however, is chastised when Daniel takes hold of the band to Jihoon’s thigh highs and lets it snap harshly against his skin.

 

Jihoon chokes brokenly with his thighs quivering at the sting. His back arches off the table and knees buckle out before he straightens up on his toes once again.

 

“Did I say you could move?” Daniel asks sternly.

 

“N-No, sir…”

 

“Then stay still. This is your only warning and if you disobey me again, you’ll have to be punished,” The elder informs him.

 

Even though Daniel can’t see from where he’s kneeling, he can hear the other gulp and his breath quicken; Jihoon probably struggling to keep his head up as his grip wavers, clutching at the skirts in his hands.

 

“I-I’ll be good,” Jihoon exhales shakily. “I’ll be so, so good.”

 

“Good.” With that, Daniel promptly returns his attention to Jihoon’s ass and pries his cheeks apart. He watches as the younger’s pretty pink hole twitches and blinks at him, desperate to be filled again. And at the sight, Daniel licks his lips.

 

Lube spills over his rim and trails down his crack, still wet and gaping from when Daniel had fingered him open. And Daniel groans, placing a soft kiss to the skin there, listening to Jihoon inhale sharply and murmur garbled curses.

 

Slowly, he swipes his tongue over Jihoon’s hole and sits back to watch it clamp down on nothing. He hears Jihoon sob _“Please m-master r-r-right th-there”_ before he relents and dives back in, pushing his tongue past Jihoon’s rim easily and burying his nose between Jihoon’s fleshy ass.

 

The younger practically screams when he’s completely filled with Daniel’s tongue, and the elder takes his time trusting in and out, sucking wetly and licking against his clenching walls.

 

He knows how much Jihoon loves when Daniel eats him out, and he’s only proven even more so when he hears Jihoon collapse loudly against the table, nails scrabbling at the wood as he wails out a mixture of moans and _more, please, deeper._

 

His skirt slides down his waist, and the fabric falls over Daniel’s form, but the elder continues to pull apart Jihoon’s ass and grope at his flesh, fucking Jihoon thoroughly with his tongue until the room is filled with wet kissing noises and Jihoon’s labored whimpering.

 

Soon, Jihoon is nothing but a trembling wreck.

 

Daniel detaches from his ass with a moist _pop_ and the younger moans shakily at the loss.

 

He stands and finds Jihoon pressed flat against their dining table, head turned to the side with his mouth ajar and drool pouring from his red, bitten lips. His eyes are peeled open, glassy and unseeing, long eyelashes fluttering when he realizes Daniel is suddenly leaning over him.

 

“I-I n-n-need to c-cum,” Jihoon whimpers softly, lips trembling. “P-Please, master. T-The r-ring— _ah!”_

 

The younger sucks in a quick breath when Daniel pushes a freshly lubed finger into his ass. He feels the younger desperately clamp around it as he tugs it in and out.

 

“You disobeyed me, Jihoonie,” Daniel chides, whispering into his ear.

 

Jihoon shivers and squeezes his eyes shut, gulping when Daniel easily slides a second digit into his loosened hole and trusts in a bit more quickly; palm flat against his ass and fingers as deep as they can reach.

 

“W-W-What d-did I-I do?” Jihoon sobs, pressing his hand to his mouth and arching his back as Daniel works his rim open even wider, curling and extending his fingers.

 

His hips begin to shake and he spreads his legs apart, silently gesturing for Daniel to reach deeper.

 

“I told you to hold up your skirt, but you didn’t,” Daniel tsks, twisting his fingers into Jihoon with one particularly hard thrust.

 

For the first time tonight, Daniel finally presses against the younger’s prostate, and instantly upon doing so, the younger begins to convulse.

 

Jihoon moans loudly and his hips twitch back, forgetting that Daniel was talking to him with the word _again_ slipping from his lips over and over.

 

Soon, Daniel works a third finger inside of the younger, loosening him up even wider and watching Jihoon’s tight rim stretch around his fingers. And Jihoon outright screams when he pushes against his sweet spot again, shoulders quivering and wide eyes darting upwards.

 

“Disobeying me again,” Daniel sighs. “I told you to stay still and look at you, rutting against my fingers. I guess I’ll have to punish you now.”

 

“I’m sorry, master, I’m so sorry,” Jihoon pants, trying to keep his hips from jerking back onto Daniel’s fingers that are still spreading him wide open.

 

“You should have thought of that before you disobeyed me,” Daniel reprimands. “As your punishment, I’ll let you cum, but it’ll be dry,” He says, giving Jihoon’s cock a light stroke.

 

The moan that rips from the younger’s throat sounds almost painful—and it probably is since the ring chokes his dick and renders it sensitive to even the slightest bit of pressure. The organ throbs and kicks in Daniel’s hold when he grinds his fingers deeper into Jihoon’s ass, a bit of precum leaking strained and thin from the tip now.

 

“Are you ready to receive your punishment?” Daniel asks. He grips at the bow tied on Jihoon’s back, pressing down and holding him in place.

 

And Jihoon just sobs, biting his lip, nodding shallowly. “Y-Yes, master.”

 

Without any more of a warning, Daniel begins to drive his fingers into Jihoon, feeling the younger’s walls clamping desperately around him and sucking him in with every inward thrust. He builds a rapid pace, watching his fingers disappear inside of the other over and over again as loud, wet noises fill the air over Jihoon’s choked pants and moans.

 

He knows he hits Jihoon’s spot again because the younger reacts almost instantaneously, shoulders shaking and arching his back before collapsing onto the wood and shuddering helplessly as Daniel continues to assault his prostate.

 

Soon, it’s too much for Jihoon to handle and he rises up on his toes, hips lifted and angled so that Daniel can finger fuck him harder— _deeper_.

 

Daniel knows that Jihoon is about to cum with the way his walls quake and pulse hotly around his fingers, and with one final thrust, he digs the blunt of his nails against Jihoon’s sweet spot and the younger spasms wildly.

 

“A-AH—” Jihoon’s hips erratically jerk back against Daniel’s still fingers and he curls in on himself, shaking and sobbing against the dining table. His walls throb and clench at Daniel’s fingers, still sucking him in and trying to ride out the rest of his dry orgasm. But even after his high ends, the heat of arousal still burns painfully at Jihoon’s gut, dick still hard and aching; the younger unable to properly cum due to the ring strangling his cock.

 

“P-Please let m-me cum, master, _please, please, please,”_ Jihoon chants, mouthing his words on the table underneath him.

 

“But I haven’t even pleasured myself yet, Jihoonie,” Daniel answers innocently, “Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do? Please me?”

 

At this, Jihoon whimpers.

 

The younger hasn’t used their safe word, so Daniel knows the other is absolutely enjoying this—and besides, Jihoon loves when his sweet, gentle Daniel handles him roughly, fucking him out until he can no longer stand. But as much as Daniel is enjoying exerting dominance over Jihoon like this, he also can’t shake the soft spot he has for the younger.

 

Daniel pulls his fingers from Jihoon’s ass, and the younger pushes back, trying to get them inside of him again and whining when Daniel doesn’t relent. He smooths his wet, lubed fingers up and down Jihoon’s crack comfortingly, watching as Jihoon’s small body is wracked with shivers and he closes his eyes, soft moans pouring from his swollen lips.

 

“Stand up for me, Jihoonie,” Daniel commands.

 

And the younger tries to do so, but his legs give out like putty and he falls forward, gripping tightly at Daniel’s shirt. “I-I can’t,” He croaks. “It h-h-hurts, everything hurts, I-I need to cum so, so badly, N-Niel.”

 

The elder easily lifts Jihoon up and the younger wastes no time wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face into the taller’s shoulder still gasping and panting.

 

Daniel takes long strides until he reaches their shared bedroom, pushing the door open and placing Jihoon back down.

 

Jihoon stands on unsteady legs, holding closely at Daniel’s biceps and breathing rapidly, each exhale laced with soft whimpers. His eyes are hazy and wet, and they dart everywhere unsurely before flickering up to Daniel, suddenly realizing where he is. Jihoon gulps.

 

“Can you take your dress off for me?” Daniel asks.

 

Nodding obediently, Jihoon undoes the many ribbons and zippers on his maid dress with trembling fingers. He lets the frilly dress drop from his shoulders and the rest of it pools at his feet. Jihoon steps out from the dress wordlessly and stands naked in front of Daniel, wearing nothing but his thigh highs.

 

Daniel sucks in a breath, feeling his dick jerk in his pants as he scans the boy in front of him.

 

Jihoon looks downwards and clasps his smalls hands in front of his red, throbbing cock; unable to hide the entirety of its pink head pressed flush against his abdomen and leaking despite the ring restraining him from coming. He shies away from Daniel’s heated gaze and his chest heaves up and down, skin flushed and sweaty with his hair sticking to his forehead.

 

When he moves to remove his thigh highs, Daniel stops him by saying, “No, leave them on,” and Jihoon instantly stills.

 

Daniel walks up to the shorter and he runs his hand across his abdomen, watching it quiver under his fingertips with rapt interest, the skin there breaking out into goosebumps.

 

Daniel takes the younger’s chin and tilts it up, forcing Jihoon to look at him through his dark eyelashes which flutter rapidly against his rosy cheeks. When Jihoon opens his eyes, Daniel takes in a deep breath, drinking in the sight of his glassy, tear stained eyes, pupils blown dark with arousal for the elder.

 

Daniel licks his lips before pressing his mouth to Jihoon’s, swallowing up his gasp and running his tongue against the younger’s. He runs his hands across Jihoon’s shoulders and trails them down his arms, feather light. Jihoon shivers and his movements stutter, tongue withdrawing from Daniel’s before pressing back and mewling. When Daniel’s fingers ghost over Jihoon’s cock, the younger whimpers impatiently, thrusting his hips forward into Daniel’s palm.

 

 _“P-Please,”_ Jihoon begs, detaching from his lips to shoot the taller a ruined, pleading look.

 

“Wait, let me look at you,” Daniel breathes.

 

Jihoon shudders out an exhale as Daniel takes a step back. He runs his hands up Jihoon’s sides and his fingers dance across his collar bones, pressing down on the marked, red skin. “So beautiful and all mine,” Daniel whispers, smoothing his hand down Jihoon’s spine, letting them rest at the dimples above his ass, holding his waist and preventing the younger from bucking into his clothed erection.

 

When Jihoon lets out a another needy whine, Daniel lifts Jihoon up and places him down on their bed, adjusting Jihoon’s hips so that he hangs just over the edge of the mattress.

 

Slowly, Daniel pulls Jihoon’s legs apart, and settles himself perfectly in between him, pressing his clothed dick against Jihoon’s ass. And at the feeling, Jihoon gasps, pushing and grinding into him, dazed with desire.

 

The sensation causes Daniel to groan and his hips subconsciously jerk forward, wanting nothing more than to just plow right into Jihoon’s heat. But instead, he leans over the younger and places his hands at his sides, dipping down to suck on Jihoon’s neck and bite down on the flesh there.

 

Jihoon chokes and he winds his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, gyrating helplessly against Daniel’s hard length as the elder continues to mark him, trailing his lips down his jawline and teeth digging into his rapidly bobbing adams apple.

 

“Undress me,” He practically growls into Jihoon’s ear.

 

Eagerly, Jihoon fumbles with the buttons on Daniel’s shirt, hands shaking and barely managing to carry out the simple task. Daniel makes it even harder for the younger to concentrate when he buries his face into the crook of his neck, continuing with his marking and pushing his clothed erection against Jihoon’s butt harder.

 

Jihoon stutters and throws his head back with a moan, desperately trying to clench down on the other’s bulge with his ass and twisting the buttons of Daniel’s shirt in his hands, losing himself momentarily.

 

“Is this what you want, Jihoon?” Daniel asks, voice deep as he bites at the shell of Jihoon’s ear. He grinds his hips against the shorter’s again and Jihoon gasps between his parted lips, eyes fluttering closed and franticly rutting back. “You already came yet you’re still desperate for my cock inside of you, filling you up,” He chides.

 

Jihoon whimpers and works at the elder’s buttons again, trying to complete the order he was given. When he finally is able to get the last button free, Jihoon practically rips Daniel’s shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and collapses back against the bed, panting.

 

“Good job,” Daniel hums, smiling, placing a peck to Jihoon’s sweaty forehead.

 

Daniel stands up straight and unclasps his belt, letting his pants fall to the ground along with his precum drenched underwear, kicking it off to the side. He hisses when the cool air hits his neglected cock, and it throbs in his grasp when he wraps his fingers around himself, pumping lazily.

 

At the sight of Daniel’s bare erection, Jihoon outright groans, hips raising and back arching off the bed, presenting himself wholly to Daniel. “P-Please fuck me, m-master. Please, please, please—I-I’ve been such a good maid I did everything you asked,” he sobs.

 

Daniel wastes no time lubing up his cock, and a spurt of precum dribbles from his tip as he stares down at Jihoon shaking underneath him. He bucks into his hand and digs a blunt nail into his slit, pumping himself and spreading the cool substance as best as he can. Even though this is the first bit of attention his cock has received all night, he already feels close to coming. But he figures that coming inside of Jihoon is better than coming all over his hand, so he finishes up the job quickly before lining his dick up with Jihoon’s entrance.

 

Although Daniel has opened him up with the width of three fingers, Jihoon is still incredibly tight around his dick.

 

He pushes in slowly, and Jihoon’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head, desperately gasping for air and thighs quivering with ever centimeter the elder buries himself deeper.

 

Jihoon’s legs begin to fall so Daniel grips at his knees, fingers wrapping around the fabric of his thigh highs. He bends Jihoon’s legs and folds him in half so that each knee is resting at either side of his head on the mattress, and in this position, Jihoon’s hole stretches wider so Daniel can push himself in a bit more easily.

 

When he seats himself fully inside of Jihoon, it takes all of Daniel’s willpower not to just start hammering into him.

 

Jihoon tries to get comfortable with the intrusion, his back arching and hips stuttering, still unused to being filled so entirely. Daniel’s cock still feels like it’s splitting him open because no matter how much the elder preps him, taking in Daniel is always so, so much more.

 

Daniel’s cock throbs against his walls, heavy and thick sitting inside of him, and Jihoon jerks back a little, squirming and panting; eyes screwed shut and mouth open heaving in oxygen.

 

Daniel waits for Jihoon to give the okay, but his patience is dwindling rapidly especially with the way Jihoon clenches around him.

 

He lets out a relieved sigh when Jihoon finally whimpers, “M-Move,” and clutches at the sheets underneath him.

 

Daniel breathes unevenly, slipping out until only the tip of his dick is inside of Jihoon before he slams right back in, hips smacking loudly against Jihoon’s ass.

 

On the first try, he hits Jihoon’s prostate and the younger’s eyes fly wide open, unfocused and glassy. His shoulders shake and he cries out, back arching beautifully when he sobs, _“M-More_ , Daniel, p-p-please—”

 

Daniel doesn't need to be told twice.

 

Gripping firmly at his knees, the elder rapidly begins to thrust into Jihoon, giving the younger exactly what he wants.

 

Jihoon’s head lolls back and he closes his eyes, neck fully on display and exposing his bobbing adams apple as he sucks in quick, anxious breaths. He clutches onto the bedsheets, fingers scrambling to find purchase anywhere, grip curling and uncurling at his sides as he’s harshly pounded into.

 

Daniel bends over and Jihoon latches onto his shoulders. He wraps his arms around his neck, nails digging into the flesh of Daniel's toned back as he wails brokenly, holding on as tightly as he can.

 

Daniel is losing his mind because Jihoon is subconsciously moving back to meet his thrusts even though the younger is completely gone, blinking furiously with his eyes blurry, unseeing. All that leaves Jihoon's mouth are sharp gasps and strangled _ah’s_ —whimpers of Daniel’s name and _please, harder, faster._

 

Each time Daniel digs himself into Jihoon, he feels the younger clamp down on him, his soft walls quaking whenever he hits his prostate, and the reactions drive Daniel mad.

 

At this point, the ring around Jihoon’s dick looks more than painful; the organ red and swollen, constantly leaking fluid strained thin from the toy preventing him from properly coming. Jihoon’s nails scratch into his back and his teeth dig into Daniel’s shoulder, sobbing both from pain and pleasure as Daniel continues to ram into his twitching hole.

 

Jihoon’s thighs shake and Daniel knows Jihoon wants to come—needs to come—while at the same time the coil in his stomach is becoming more than unbearable as well.

 

With a few more thrusts, Daniel finally reaches down and releases the ring from Jihoon’s dick, tugging it off forcefully, growling into Jihoon’s ear, “Cum.”

 

At the command, Jihoon gasps and his mouth drops open in a silent scream. Daniel snaps his hips forward and fucks him roughly through his orgasm, and instantly, Jihoon is coming.

 

The younger’s stomach quivers rapidly and he practically convulses, back arching deeply as he curls in on himself, shooting white between the two of them.

 

Jihoon’s walls clamping down on him is too much for Daniel to handle, so he buries himself deep into Jihoon’s pulsing heat, releasing his load and filling him up.

 

Jihoon gyrates his hips back and clenches around Daniel, the unconscious action milking another stream of cum from Daniel’s cock and causing the elder groan, gently snapping forward a few more times and riding out the last bit of his high.

 

At this, Jihoon’s thighs spasm. His toes curl at the sensation of Daniel’s dick throbbing inside of him and he mewls when the elder finally pulls out.

 

It's quiet for a few long moments, the room only filled with their combined panting. Daniel runs a hand through his sweaty hair, letting out a breathless sigh as he looks down at Jihoon still shivering underneath him.

 

And the younger looks thoroughly fucked out; his hair disheveled, his lips wet and pink with drool seeping from the corners. His hips tremble and his muscles twitch, still probably feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

“Are you okay?” Daniel asks after fully collecting himself again. He leans over Jihoon’s figure and brushes the bangs from his sweaty forehead to place a kiss there.

 

Jihoon laughs breathlessly, rolling his eyes and sinking back into the mattress. “You’re still such a softie even after all of that?”

 

“I’ll just take that as a yes,” Daniel quips, pecking at the younger’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“N-No wait!” Jihoon practically cries out, eyes open wide. He grabs at Daniel’s wrist and stops him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Daniel turns back and Jihoon instantly flushes, pouting and turning away. And at the other’s bashfulness, Daniel smiles, placing a kiss to his fingers. “Well, not only do I need to clean _you_ up, but I also need to clean up another mess in the kitchen before the ants get to it,” He says. “I would stay if I had a maid to clean the mess for me, but something tells me he's out of the job.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes again when Daniel starts snickering at his own joke. He collapses back onto the mattress, waving his hand dismissively. “Fine, fine. Hurry up though, I’m cold.”

 

As quickly as he can, Daniel goes and cleans up the pasta, placing all the leftovers back into the fridge (but of course, not without shoveling a few more bites down his throat).

 

He comes back into their room with a warm towel in his hands, only to find Jihoon laying exactly where he left him, staring bored up at the ceiling with his legs still dangling off the bed.

 

Daniel laughs. “You’re the laziest maid I’ve ever met,” he says, holding Jihoon’s legs up as he wipes him down with the towel, trying to get some of the cum out of his ass.

 

"Ex-maid," Jihoon glares and corrects him pointedly. He then hisses, shooting Daniel a pout when he tells him to hold still.

 

As the elder continues to quietly clean him up, Jihoon suddenly asks, voice barely above a whisper, “Did you like it though?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“My gift.”

 

“Absolutely,” Daniel replies. He peels Jihoon’s thigh highs off his sticky skin and tosses them onto the ground in the general location he tossed the soiled towel. With that, he picks Jihoon up again and positions him properly on the bed this time before laying down next to the younger and pulling him in close. “Anything involving you is a wonderful gift," He sighs happily.

 

Jihoon cringes and immediately hits Daniel on the pec. “God, that was so gross. I literally _just_ let you fuck me while roleplaying a maid, and yet no matter how weird-kinky we get, you still somehow find a way to make things mushy.”

 

Daniel laughs and he pulls their blanket over their bodies. “Shhh, go to sleep now, Jihoonie. That’s an order.”

 

“Oh my god, please don’t tell me this is going to be a thing now,” Jihoon whimpers, burying his face into his hands and pressing closer to Daniel’s chest.

 

Daniel laughs again and then places multiple kisses to the younger’s hair as he continues to whine. Over the sound of his voice, Daniel says, “I love you, Jihoon. Happy anniversary.”

 

“I love you too,” Jihoon mumbles.

 

And with that, the two of them fall into a deep needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> FJFDGHDFJHG SO HOW WAS THAT FOR MY FIRST AND PROBABLY MY LAST SMUT LMAOOO I apologize if this was bad fjdjfdhsjf as mentioned before, this was my first time writing for this genre and also for this pairing…. so if I fucked up I am DEEPLY sorry LOL
> 
> I HOPE THAT WAS ENJOYABLE THO >:) and I hope that u, my favorite furry @jihoonsgaybf (did u like the part with the bunny ears I did that for YOU) enjoyed this The Most LOL happy 69th to u again, my love <3 uwu thank u for being my friend!!!!
> 
> Sorry for posting anonymously uwu its pretty easy to figure out who I am if you look hard enough tho lmAOO I just didn’t want my subs to get the email notification for PORN because up until this point, I have exclusively written soft baby fluff for one w1 pairing djfjsf SO THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A RLLY BIG SHOCK LOLLLL
> 
> ANYWAY! That’s it for now :’DD thank u for reading uwu


End file.
